The invention relates to humidifiers and air purifiers, and more particularly to combination units having an evaporative wick and an air filter.
A known evaporative humidifier includes a stationary wicking element in fluid communication with a tank or reservoir of water. The wicking element absorbs water, which is transferred to the atmosphere as a vapor.
It is known to provide a combination air purifier and evaporative humidifier.